


It's just a friends date

by AnimeWarrior



Series: Mistakes [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWarrior/pseuds/AnimeWarrior
Summary: Dick Grayson takes will out to get ice cream, neither Irma or lance are happy, especially Matt.





	It's just a friends date

**Author's Note:**

> This is solely here because I want it to be.

A date.

  
That was the first thing I thought as well, but really it is only a thanks from him for me saving him.

  
Dick Grayson invited me to ice cream after I stopped a bolder from landing on him.

We were just getting the ice creme when we ran into Irma and lance, as lance's usual routine he got mad and jealous in a matter of seconds, Irma turned to Dick and started questioning him.

At one point, some one asked why am I going out with Dick, at that my face blew red and I started to shout at them that we were not and he was only doing this as a thank you and besides they both already have a boy friend and girl friend.

But just as I said that I see Keith and Matt talking to each other as they head this way, still blissfully unaware of the hell which is going on.

But then again Keith has enhanced hearing and as soon as he hears the conversation he tells Matt who then immediately transforms into Sharon and pounces on Dick.

I look up and glare at Keith as he knows that this is not a date because and told him to tell Matt about this before hand but I guess he likes to watch people suffer more.

It took about 20 minutes to convince Matt that we were not on a date and he looked ashamed afterwards.

We all turned around to see Keith with is phone out laughing and lance and Irma when and started to chase him, Matt still turning his head to look at Matt every ten seconds and

We never got our ice cream!

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand and create new chapters on this in the future but for now I am working on two other big works I want to post within the next month so it won't be for quite a while.
> 
> Please leave some of your own thoughts of this work.


End file.
